


Poor Soul

by Yeenteeth



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Also Houdini's new dad, Gladion is a Gentle Soul, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeenteeth/pseuds/Yeenteeth





	Poor Soul

The halls were often dark and gloomy during the night, but they never did cry before. Gladion had just been roaming when he heard it, soft and fragile. He now briskly walked the halls, searching with a flashlight for the source. His poor eyesight did him no help, until the tiniest little movement caught his eye. There it was. A small child, curled into a ball and trembling. Wide grey eyes snapped to look at him as the flashlight shone on the pathetic little thing. 

"Well, what do we have here?" He stooped down as he came closer, both attempting to get a better look and to make himself a bit less intimidating for something so small and scared. 

The poor little thing inched away, gasping slightly as he hit the wall. He looked like a cornered animal, shaking and scrambling against the floor to back away further despite the wall against his back.

Gladion frowned and reached out to the boy. "Oh, you poor thing. Look at you, you look starved! My name is Gladion. I'm going to help you, okay? What's your name."

No response. He let his hand stay flat out in front if him, palm up. 

"It's alright! I won't hurt you. I'm going to help, I swear it." He felt a cold little hand in his own. A smile broke his face. He was careful not to let his teeth show, as to not scare the boy in front of him. The little thing was so scrawny and small. "What's your name?"

"I'm Houdini... Houdini 'Hau' Aether." His voice was small and frail, like the rest of him.

Gladion tried not to let his surprise show. Aether? He gently lifted the little thing into his arms. "Well then, Houdini. Let's get you fixed up, hm? You look like you could use a bit of meat on your bones." 

Little Houdini didn't seem to like this idea much, and flat out denied he needed anything to eat. Gladion knew the face of a determined child when he saw one, and said nothing of it. He gave him a small change of clothes, his own clothes from when he was Houdini's size, and offered a meal still. He was refused. As soon as Moon saw the little thing, she was all over him. Gladion had never seen her so sweet and gentle. She descended on little Houdini before she even greeted him.

"Now, why don't I get such a loving greeting from my own wife? I'm a bit injured." Gladion's sly face shows his humor.

"Because he's cute, and you're creepy." Moon stuck her tongue out, and Gladion returned the gesture, making Houdini smile. They both fawned over him this time, cooing sweetly and praising him softly. 

Hau arrived a bit later from his duties, hanging up his mantle and sitting down on the loveseat. Houdini stood up, leaving Moon and Gladion to investigate the yellow garment with wide eyes. 

"Tutu had the same one..." His voice was smaller than before. Hau looked curiously to Moon and Gladion, who shrugged in unison. Houdini's eyes shone and a single tear dripped from one. Gladion rushed to hug the poor thing. 

"Ohhh, you poor thing! It's okay, it's okay... You must have lost him. Poor little thing..." Gladion gently strokes his hair, looking mournful for the poor thing. 

After a while of coddling little Houdini, who is surprisingly mature, they got him to eat a bit and then they all went to bed. Houdini slept with Gladion. They were snuggled close together, and Houdini felt warm, safe, in Gladion's arms.


End file.
